Lucy's Chance Encounter
by LoonyLadyXOXO
Summary: Lucy x Erza one-shot. AU, Lucy's lifelong dream is becoming a reality, she's going to join Fairy Tail! But what happens when she runs into the stunning, perfect Titania Erza? Yuri. Could be made into an actual story later on if you guys ask nicely. Read at your own risk!


_**Hi guys! So this is my second Fairy Tail fanfic, what can I say? I'm obsessed. Anyways this is another AU that was orginally supposed to an Erza x Reader but then I thought about changing it to a Lucy x Erza one-shot instead. I maaay change it to an actual story if you guys would like, you can message me or just request it in the review box. Anyways, whose in the mood for some yuri? ;)**_

 _ **Read at your own risk**_

 _ **P.S. Remember, I don't always check back on my grammar and edit. I tried editing some mistakes I found but I might have not have caught it all.**_

The world suddenly slowed down to a stop for Lucy. Here before her eyes was the flaming red phoenix like symbol of Magnolia's Fairy Tail, this very guild hall was thebodiment of all her dreams and wishes. Lucy's mouth, which stood slightly agape for a couple of moments, finally closed and as soon as it did, the world unfroze. The air finally began to blow again, pushing blonde wisps of hair in her unreadable face. Lucy's breath was still hitched as she stepped toward the polished wooden door. Just awhile ago, Lucy's breath was completely lost. Fairy Tail's flag overhead whipped in the soft wind, catching Lucy's attention. The magical physique oozing from the place was atonishing. Lucy reached the glossy looking wooden doors, to feeling of smooth, polished wood felt strangely foreign to her, and hesitantly grasped the handles.

 _Here goes._

Lucy could not, and did not, stop the stupid smile that settled on her face. She pushed forward, using an unexpected amount of strength. Looking ahead, she hesitantly stopped to wonder if this was a dream or reality. Fairy Tail was nothing she expected, and it didn't bother her one bit that it didn't. It was perfect. Oh, and boy was it loud. The place was bright, due to the abundance of lights overhead. The prideful flags, posters, trophies and other items added to the liveliness of the entire place. The scent of alcohol brushed her nostrils, accompained by the clanks of beer mugs. The floors, walls, and ceilings(pretty much the entire place) had the polished wood theme. The smell of wood however, was easier on the nose. Long tables of a somewhat darker and denser wood were arrayed from wall to wall. Right up ahead was a small stage, with seemingly too large royal red curtains closed. Just above the stage, there was- there was...another floor? It looked like it, but it was hard to describe the place considering how dark it was up there. Not to mention the fancy, but inferior metal bars contributed in blocking the view. But the most prevalent feature of the place was the bar to Lucy's right, it was was large with beautiful assorted acoholic beverages placed neatly on open cabinets. The stools in front bar were packed, and to left if the bar was a door, that suddenly opened as a white haired woman with a pretty red dressed stepped out carrying a tray of soups and salads. From what Lucy could tell catching a peak inside the door, it was a kitchen.

Well if anything, this supposed 'guild' seemed like just a bar, a very loud one too. The reality of Lucy just being a 17 year old girl without a parent nagged at her, what if someone tried kicking her because of it? It wasn't until Lucy caught sight of a young boy, younger than her, running rampant around the place that the idea faltered a bit.

Kids were allowed around here...?

Come to think about it, the people here seemed...odd. That that it looked like anyone cared, they all look like they've never been happier.

Lost in her train of thoughts, Lucy didn't catch sight of the person she unconsciously just rammed into.

 _"Hey!"_

 _"G-gah!"_

That was all Lucy could say, er, well squeal before her back slammed the floor. Still unsure of what just happened, she scrambled to sit upright and face the person she butted into. Lucy's eyes trailed up too... blue fabric of what was a skirt, creamy white skin of slender thighs, and then some pretty, lacey(?) pink fabric of...p-panties!?

 _"Sorry, I wasn't looking- hm? Do I know you?"_

Lucy squealed once again, her face burning hot from what she had just seen. Immediately, she scrambled back, sliding her bottom away from her embarrasing intrusion. Lucy's own brown eyes trailed up at what had to be the most beautiful pair of honey brown colored eyes she has ever seen. The owner of the brilliant eyes was a lovely radiant and feminine face, with scarlet hair adding the perfect finally touches.

 _"Hm?"_

The heat on Lucy's face simmered down, _phew, she didn't seem to notice that I, I-I looked up her skirt._ A smaller but still strong blush overtook her face. Her voice was elegant and lovely, but stern and authoritive. _Just like her eyes,_ Lucy thought.

 _"I, uh, sorry no. Um, I-"_

At the moment, Lucy was lost of all words. The armor the woman bore, _the scarlet hair._ That beautiful face, she had seen before countless times on magizines and newspaper!

 _Titania Erza._

Were her eyes decieving her!? No, this was reality. A-and she had the honor of- _accidently looking up her skirt._ The blush returned full force on Lucy's face as she tried shaking off the thought and she thanked the odds for Erza not catching her on the act.

 _"T-Titania Erza.?"_ That was all Lucy could muster as she timidly shrank down to half her size, her body flushing pink from embarrasment.

 _"Yes, I am Titania Erza but who are you?"_ The redheaded beauty inquired while raising an elegant brow.

Oh yes, Lucy has heard the legendary tales of the great _Titania Erza of Fairy Tail_. The greatest female wizard of all time. A name given to her by the people of Magnolia for her legendary strength and magic, a sacred form of magic. _Requip magic, a form of magic where the wizard can switch out there armor and weapons._ Erza, however, is the fastest wizard to requip in her collection of numerous powerful armor. The honor Lucy felt was beyond any words she could say.

 _"I-I, eep!"_

Lucy thought she would almost faint as Erza, _Titania Erza,_ bent down and with gentle hands grabbed a hold of Lucy's own trembling arms. And slowly helped Lucy up to her feet, this time, Lucy was almost as red as Erza's hair.

 _"Where are my manners? I apologize, a small girl like you should be treated with more care."_

Lucy was about to break. _Small girl?_

 _No way! Did Titania Erza just apologize? And to me?_

Lucy's disbelief just couldn't seem to fade as Erza once again spoke, softer this time.

 _"Well, can you at least tell me your name?"_ Erza bent down and placed her hands on her knees, coming down to level Lucy's face with her own.

 _"L-Lucy, miss, Lucy -"_

Lucy stopped herself, not daring to release her last name. That would be for another time...

 _"Lucy? Just Lucy? From what I know there are no Lucy's in Fairy Tail. So you aren't from here, are you?"_

 _"N-no-no ma'am!", Lucy said trying to compose herself, and failing, "I came to join Fairy Tail..."_

Lucy mumbled more coherently this time, although each word became quieter and quieter...

Suddenly, the idea seemed incredibly stupid to her. Someone, like herself, join the same guild as the great Erza? Fairy Tail is a legend, and to make room for a weakling like herself... What was she thinking!? Her face flushed with embarrassment, she wanted to run away and slam her head against the nearest wall.

 _"Oh, is that so?"_ Erza finally said, breaking the awkward silence. The unreadable expression Erza wore didn't at all break any of Lucy's insecurities. _Although her eyes-_ Lucy abruptly lowered her head, a blush that could rival Erza's hair color burned from cheek to cheek. As shameful as the situation was, she had taken a look into Titania Erza's eyes.

Lucy didn't deserve the honor though, not after how badly she screwed up. _At least Erza didn't laugh at my face,_ Lucy thought, still mortified with herself.

 _"Well, in that case, follow me."_ The honorable, great, and _beautiful_ smile Erza flashed at her brought the deepest and darkest shade of red in existence to Lucy's body. _Titania Erza smiled at me! THE MAGNIFICENT AND GORGEOUS TITANIA ERZA SMILED AT ME! I- I can't believe it..._ Lucy's thoughts were sent into overdrive, in fact, she was sure her head about explode until she finally noticed the newer, slyer smile on Erza's goddess crafted lips as she turned her slender, curv- ahem, her back to her.

 _"You want to join Fairy Tail, don't you? Come along, let's make it offical-"_ Erza trailed, walking forward. In no time, she was already several feet away from Lucy, who was still dumbstruck, the image of Erza's sweet smile still and forever imprinted in her mind. Lucy hurriedly struggled to catch up to Erza, whose walking speed was equal to that of a track runner.

Everything was going way to fast for Lucy, the moment she stepped into the place was still struggling to get comprehended into her head. It would takes years, perhaps decades, to comprehend the fact that she crossed paths with Titania Erza. And it would take even more than that for her to move past how embarrassing her encounter was. There were a million ways she could have meet Erza, but out of the million of chances she crashed into her, fell on her bottom, looked up her skirt( no amount of time could erase her embarassment for that), and _asked her to join Fairy Tail._ Erza, however, did not seem at all bothered by any of this. Athough Lucy was sure Erza had not noticed her accidentally peaking up her skirt, thank goodness. But still, the casual response Erza gave her was nothing Lucy would ever dream of. She had anticipated criticisms, yells, or mocking remarks. But recieved a kind, geniune smile instead.

Lucy timidly followed behind Erza, who approached a really small, and old man. The elder- wore some kind of ridiculous jester costume colored in orange and blue strips. Whatever giggles Lucy accidently let out was shielded by Erza's back, who was this old man and why were they approaching him?

 _"Makarov!"_ Erza called out, and instantly the small, old man lifted his face from his drink. _Makarov? Oh yes, I read that name on Sorceror Weekly! The master of the Fairy Tail guild..._

 _"Hm? Oh well what have you got here, Erza?"_ Makarov flashed her a goofy grin. Lucy must of imagined smiling back, because his smile faltered a bit when she hid more of her face behind Erza.

Erza placed her hand on her hips, smirking at the slightest. _"Her name is Lucy, and she passed the trouble of wanting to join Fairy Tail."_

 _"Just Lucy, eh? No last name?"_ Makarvo asked, his thumb and forefinger on his chin.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, trembling behind Erza, she reviewed her options. She could tell them her last name, but that could result in consequence. If she refused to reveal her family name, that would surely rise suspicion.

She wasn't ready yet.

Maybe... she could fake a family name?

 _And lie to the possibly new friends and family of yours?_ Erza and Makarov can't wait forever...and as badly as she wanted to fake a last name, Lucy decided not to. However, that wouldn't stop her from avoiding the truth. When she was ready, Lucy would tell.

Lucy took a big breath, "Lucy. Just Lucy, sir."

The name was squeaked and very quiet, just enough to be audible.

 _"Lucy, eh?"_ Makarov looked as if he was contemplated the name for a second there.

 _" Awwwwe what a cute name..."_ Erza smugly remarked, glancing a peak at Lucy's blushing face.

 _" I take it you didn't bring your parents with you, huh?_?", Makarov inquired, eyeing her sternly. Not with any perverted intentions, rather analyzing.

Lucy couldn't swallow the dry lump in her throat. She knew this would happen, yet she never prepared anything. She was a fool for thinking she could casually get away as some runaway teenager.

" _No, it's just me."_ The words left Lucy relucantly, at the very least she was honest. She stared at her own feet, preparing for the worst.

 _"Erza, would you please the child to Mirajane so she could get stamped? And if you can, give our newest member a tour of our guild..",_ Makarov finally broke the silence, smiling heartly at Lucy. Lucy felt the entire world light up, any negativities she had been feelings vanished at Makarov kind and accepting words. She couldn't thank Erza and Makarov enough for not turning her down.

" _Child?",_ Lucy felt Erza briefly glance at her chest,"With those knockers? Why, the new girl even looked up my skirt!"

Lucy froze as she felt Makarov break down into a laugh. She would never _ever_ forget the smug look Erza gave her before pulling her away to find this 'Mirajane'.

 _ **Did I take away from your innocence? Please review!**_


End file.
